jovfandomcom-20200213-history
U'ch
uChannel is a planned Japanese-style textboard program. It is planned to have similar features to Kareha script, which is used by one of the most popular Japanese textboards on the Internet. It will be coded in Visual Basic 2013. It is planned and will be created by Jovik. It is part of the Unoyatōme Programs. It is the first one in the series. It is considered as a "service" application. Naming Abbreviation u''' is for Unoyatōme. '''ch '''is for channel. It is known as a reference to channels. Features Security The program requires a key from the user. A key either may be used on one PC only or on mutiple PC's. To get this, the user goes to a form for key request. After that, they receive an e-mail having the program and the key. Privacy Design Themes Classic = u'ch Classic = It is the original theme. It only fits with Classic Windows theme and modern themes. = 2ch Classic = Planned on 1.4BETA/STAGE3. Modern = u'ch Modern = Planned on 1.6BETA/STAGE2. = 5ch Modern = Planned on 1.7BETA/STAGE1. Customization Multi-language support The program supports English and Taglish. As of 3INDEV/STAGE3, it is planned that this will be added on 1.1BETA instead. Japanese style textboard Rules Communities Threads are either being classified as old-style community threads or mindless of style. Threads Special Threads Server Threads = Normal Server Threads = = Cave Server Threads = Topic Threads Normal Threads Server Threads = Normal Server Threads = = Cave Server Threads = Topic Threads Extras Currency and Shop Accessories Music Player Clock and Calendar Blue Light Games Friends Events Animations (5FPS) Profile History Support over the project When Jovik announced about the program, there was no attention given. However he discussed this in this wiki's chat and one of the people, user:Twelveably joined in supporting the project. One of the thoughts were merging databases with Orthexa however this is not yet confirmed if fine yet. Planning Jovik was searching for videos on YouTube for code on things needed on the project. He also said that he would be reading an old book for Visual Basic which had info about Visual Basic 6. One time, he felt guilty for putting in the IP in the database folder for messages for security because of privacy. As of this, he thought of having to make more programs for the sake of users. Jovik also planned the database and the project in a piece of paper, which was his first time doing so. Versions * '''1INDEV, formerly known as INDEV (first try), originally 1.0BETA in development. * 2INDEV, formerly known as INDEV (second remake), originally known as DEV. * 3INDEV (supposed to be final but scrapped remake) * 4INDEV (final), only has one stage. * DEV - For feedback, expected to be released by this year to 1st quarter of 2019. * 1.0BETA - Expected to be released by 2nd quarter of 2019. 3INDEV (failed remake) Stage 1 3INDEV/STAGE1, formerly known as'INDEV/STAGE1', was made by Jovik consisted of the following: * 20% design for speciaLmainFORM * 47% design for speciaLgateFORM * Temporary design for speciaLgateFORM/about * Multi-language (dysfunctional) * A txt file for Bagas It is being sent to Bagas. Stage 2 3INDEV/STAGE2, formerly INDEV/STAGE2 ''', has been only reviewed by Bagas and so Jovik continued it. In this period, Bagas gave a database server. It did the following: * have 50% design for speciaLmainFORM * have 47% design for speciaLgateFORM * Dropped multi-language support for now * have a new txt file for Bagas * Connected to the database server * changed some font styles of the controls into MS PGothic, just like 5channel. * have a temporary design for speciaLgateFORM/about Stage 3 '''3INDEV/STAGE3 was sent to Bagas on January 1, 2019. One of the main purposes is for the main features of a textboard to be done on the program. However, the idea was cancelled and instead, Jov have the project with him while Bagas helps and is recognized as a developer still. However, on January 26, 2019, it was remade again due to resource file errors. 4INDEV (final remake) 4INDEV, is the last and final remake. It is confidential until 1.0BETA. DEV 1.0BETA Timeline 2018 * November 27, 2018 - Planned as uch. * November 29, 2018 - Name changed to U18ch. * November 30, 2018 - Programming of the program started. * November 30, 2018 - Name changed into u'ch. * December 2, 2018 - Remade from scratch. * December 7, 2018 - u'ch became abbreviation, 2 more names applied, uChannel (main name) and Unoyatōme Channel. * December 19 , 2018 - Recreated again. * December 30, 2018 - Received a database server from Bagas. * December 31, 2018 - Database was connected to the program. 2019 * January 17, 2019 - Instead, project is kept by Jovik and Bagas helps, Bagas is recognized as a developer still. * January 26, 2019 - Recreated again for the last time, now 4INDEV. Category:Unoyatōme Category:Jov's Stuff Category:Unoyatōme Programs